Various industries utilize processing equipment that is exposed to extreme use conditions. Examples of such industries include the mining of coal, mineral and ore; the formation of products from aggregates (e.g. quarry, sand and rock); the wood and pulp industries; and the cement production industry. In these industries, it is important to protect expensive processing equipment against highly abrasive materials, for example processed solids and slurries. Without a protective coating, particularly on the primary contact areas of such equipment, the equipment life would be considerably shortened, and repair and replacement costs would soar.
Abrasion resistant coatings provide a sacrificial protective layer between the abrasive environment and the metal surface of the processing equipment. As long as the coating remains intact, the equipment is protected from abrasive media and expensive repair or replacement can be avoided. Common applications for such abrasion resistant coatings include without limitation scrubbers, ash handling systems, pipe elbows, cyclones, chutes, re-contour chippers, bins, hoppers, bunkers, separators, digester tables, exhausters, launderers, fan housings, fan blades, pump boxes, float cells, screw conveyors and augers.
While various prior art protective coatings are known, they wear relatively easily and require frequent replenishment in order to prevent damage to the industrial equipment. If the wear occurs too quickly during equipment use, it might not be noticed in time to perform preventative maintenance and replenish the coating. There is a need or desire for a protective coating material that provides improved, long-term abrasion resistance under a variety of use conditions.